


不孤独

by Benejay



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, M/M, angsty, be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benejay/pseuds/Benejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线定为DW中705之后，SPN中的504<br/>Doctor不小心来到了2014末世，并决定帮助人类</p>
            </blockquote>





	不孤独

“冷静，冷静，你又把我带到哪里了，Sexy。”Doctor看了看时间，现在是2014年，坐标位于美国堪萨斯州。他从Tardis探出了个头，扫了扫周围的环境——他停在了丛林之中。他的小可爱Tardis又不听他的话把他带到了荒无人烟的地方，不仅如此还赖着不走了，也许Tardis认为这就是他所说的“有趣的地方”才停在了这里吧。

 

“似乎寂静得有些可怕。”Doctor继续往前走着，此时他已经距离Tardis有一段路程了。突然，他听到了从不远处传来扫过树叶的声音，而且是一直在向他的方向移动着。他转过头用音速起子向朝自己接近的声音的方向扫了一下，他刚刚看到扫描结果是人类，就发现丛林中跳出来的家伙充满恨意的眼神看着他。

 

“你看起来是个人类，至少音速起子是这么说的，我的音速起子从来没有……”这时，那个人突然向他袭击，“……出过错……”

 

Doctor躲过这个袭击之后立马回过头向原路跑回，一直看到Tardis才松了一口气，但没想到从Tardis周围又窜出一堆带着恶意眼神的人，现在他两面夹击，连Tardis都回不去了。

 

Doctor只好向右边跑去，穿过了一条马路，看到用金属围起的墙。那些怪物似乎很惧怕这里而徘徊不前，Doctor发现了这一点，他利用这点时间，用音速起子上下扫了扫就打开了那扇用很多钢链锁起的门，他钻进去后防止那些怪物进来，又用音速起子关闭了门。

 

“Welcome to Camp Chitaqua.”他按照牌子上写的文字读了一遍，这时他感觉后脑勺顶上枪口，“冷静...冷静，I'm the Doctor.”

 

一阵沙哑低沉的男神在他耳边响起：“Doctor Who？你能治好那些中了Croatoan病毒的人，才能叫医生。”

 

“Croatoan……你的意思是那个Doctor，我也是，我可以的。”Doctor自信地点点头，然后慢慢转过身，把手里的音速起子装回口袋。面前的人穿着一身军绿色外套，脸上胡子拉碴，头发也乱糟糟的家伙正在用一副有趣的眼神打量着他。

 

“蝴蝶结不错。”这个人把枪放了下来，脸上浮起一层微笑。

 

“Bowtie is cool.”Doctor说着用双手整理了一下刚刚在奔跑时有些倾斜的蝴蝶结，回报给对方一个更大的微笑。

 

“你从哪里来的？”这个人问他。

 

“这个就难回答了。我是时空旅行者，这次我的Tardis出现了点问题才到了这里来，不过她不会随便带我来这里。你刚刚说的Croatoan是怎么回事？”

 

“边走边说，”男人把枪抗在了肩膀上，走在前方帮他引路，“Croatoan是种血液传播的恶魔病毒，刚刚在外面那些人就是中招了的，他们现在脑子里只想着杀人。”

 

“没有解药？”Doctor问。

 

“有啊，”男人回过头咧嘴一笑，“杀掉。”

 

这似乎不是Doctor所喜欢的人类了，也是被生存环境所逼迫才会到这一步吧。他突然想起还没有问对方的名字，也不知道现在他们往哪里走去，就跑上前和这个人并排走。

 

“你叫什么？”

“Castiel. 你呢？”

 

“Doctor，叫我Doctor就行，Castiel。”

 

“奇怪的名字，Doctor。”

 

“你也是，Castiel。我们这是要去哪？”

“Camp Chitaqua，我要先把你带到镇里去，顺便让我们的首领见见你，”Castiel向Doctor靠去，像说悄悄话一样压低声音对他说，“我提醒你，不要惹我们的首领，他的脾气可不是一点两点的不好。”

 

Doctor点点头说：“我绝对不会的。”

Castiel把Doctor带到了首领的小木屋前，没有敲门就闯了进去。他们的手首领正在擦着枪械。

 

“Dean，我们有新鲜血液了。”Castiel把Doctor带到Dean的面前。

 

Dean警惕地把Doctor从上到下审视了一番，然后看了两人一眼，接着继续干刚才没有干过的活，一边用嘲讽地口吻说：“我不觉得这只瘦猴子能做什么。”

 

“你就是他们的首领了，Dean？”Doctor本想上前一步，看到Dean手里还攥着枪，还是躲到了Castiel的身后。真是野蛮人。

 

“我没这么称呼过自己。你是谁？”Dean把手中的枪放下，接着拿起了另一把，依然没有抬头看他。

 

“我是Doctor，Castiel已经告诉我了这种病毒，虽然我还不知道起源，但我可以帮助你们。”他无法坐视不管，他决不能看着外面那群人成为如今这个样子，也不希望在这个集中营的人变成那个样子。

 

“他只跟你讲了一个方面，但我们面对的不仅仅是那个病毒，”Dean终于抬起了头，“你说要帮助我们，你要怎么帮？”

 

“我了解宇宙从开始到结束以及无数轮回的所有知识，我精通各种物理原理，没有人会比我更聪明，多一个脑子总是好的。”他上前一步紧紧盯着Dean，“Trust me. I'm the Doctor.”

 

“你们可以更近一点，不打扰你们了。”Castiel看到这俩人的眼神碰触决定先走一步。

 

“走之前把你的宠物带走，Cas。”Dean把视线移到Castiel身上，“别给他灌药。“

 

“宠物？Castiel你还有宠物？”Doctor醒悟了过来，皱了皱眉头，“我不是他的宠物。”然而并没有人在听他讲话。

 

“放心吧，我们存货不够了，我才不会把宝贝分享给别人。”Castiel朝Dean咧了咧嘴露出一个不协调的微笑，然后拉着Doctor的袖子把他带走了。

 

“无畏的首领并不喜欢你，Doctor。”

 

“看出来了，他会的。对了，我的Tardis就停在营地不远处，我什么时候能过去取一下？”

 

“你要是不怕死现在也可以，反正天快黑了，没人听得到你惨叫。”

 

“很好……很好……”Doctor今天已经见识过那些怪物的能力了，不像是曾经交过手的外星生物，起码还可以商量，但这些人，真的只是人，只是丧失了良知。

 

他知道今天是不成了，只好又商量道：“明天白天你能陪我去吗，我有好东西给你看看。如果Tardis还能运行的话，我可以把她移到这里，我相信你们首领看到之后会认同我。”

 

Castiel抬起头思索了一下，接着点点头，说：“行吧，不过你得答应我件事。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“陪我去喝一杯。”

 

 

Doctor发誓他从来没来过如此烂的酒吧，男男女女进进出出，有的甚至就在酒吧里搞上了。

 

“伏特加，给我的新朋友也来一杯。”Castiel朝老板挥了挥手。

 

“我们能不能换一家？”Doctor努力不去听到送到他耳边的呻吟声。

 

“没了，镇子里就这一家。陪我喝酒，要不然你就自己去。”Castiel朝女老板抛了个媚眼，之后拿起来一口气灌了半杯。

 

Doctor只好老老实实坐在脏兮兮的凳子上，看着面前的酒装在不怎么干净的杯子里，并没有想喝的欲望。

 

“时空旅行，很有意思吧。”沉默了一段时间后，Castiel说。

 

“当然。”Doctor想讲述自己的一段时空旅行经历，但想到了不久之前发生的事情，于是兴奋的语气变得冷淡下来，“我遇到了很多人，和他们一起经历了有趣的事情，很惊险，但有意义。”

 

“你开心吗？”

 

“开心，和他们在一起的时候我很开心。”

 

“但你现在是一个人。”Castiel听出了Doctor逐渐消失的热情。

 

“失去一些重要的人，这是常事了，但每一次还是不习惯。我已经活了一千多年了，整个宇宙的湮灭再重生，这些变化总是让人着迷，因为还有那么多我没有看过和经历过的在等着我，时空旅行总会带给我惊喜。”

 

Castiel噗嗤笑了出来：“一千多年而已，我活了那么久还没你唠叨。”

 

“什么？”

 

“告诉你个秘密，你不要告诉别人。”

 

Doctor使劲点点头。

 

Castiel神秘兮兮凑到Doctor的耳边说：“我以前是个天使。”

 

“天使？你是说，圣经里的那种天使？不是什么奇怪的雕像吧？”

 

“嗯，带翅膀的那种。”Castiel抬起头努力回想着自己自己曾经的模样。

“哭泣天使也有翅膀。”

“哭泣天使是什么？我还没见过天使流泪过，但他们有一万种方法让你哭。”

“一种古老的生物，谁也杀不死他们，因为你杀不死石头。你要一直盯着他们，当你眨眼的时候，他们就会移动，如果一旦碰到你，你就被送到了时间线之外了。”

 

“听起来并不可怕，至少还活着，对吧？”Castiel一口气喝光了剩下的半杯酒，示意老板再续上。

 

“这么说，没错。但……”Doctor想到了什么，停顿了下来，没再继续说，而是一口气喝光了一杯刚刚不想碰的酒杯。

 

“天呐...”Doctor打了个嗝，“Cas，酒是好东西！嘿，女士，劳驾了，请给我也再倒一杯。”

 

女老板直接放了两瓶酒到桌上，跟Castiel在耳边说了几句就走了转而服务其他客人了。Castiel不满地嘟囔了几句，然后把酒给他们两人斟满。Doctor没有听清楚在说什么，大概有个“Dean”掺和在其中。

 

Castiel不希望一个陌生人上来就叫他这个名字，要不是Dean刚刚这么叫了他，Doctor也不会知道，但他看在自己的名字较为绕口的份上以及Doctor是个有趣的人就没有纠正他，他不想承认后者才是主要原因。

 

Castiel看到Doctor的反应，没再继续问下去，而是改变了话题：“Doctor，一杯酒一个故事，我可不结账。”

 

“真烦，天使都是如此狡诈吗？”

 

“我可不是天使了。”Castiel咯咯笑了起来，但Doctor不知道有什么好笑的。

 

“好吧，那就是人类，人类一直如此，所以我才喜欢你们。聪明，狡诈，但有感情又肯为自己所爱牺牲一切的高智慧生物，我真是爱死人类了。”

 

“我也是。”Castiel附和着Doctor志气昂扬的演讲词，真不错，这个家伙那么容易就恢复了精力，Castiel有点嫉妒他了。好吧，还是喜欢更多一点。

 

接着，Doctor就开始给Castiel讲了一个又一个故事，大多数经历富有生机，但有的却让两个人一起低落了许久。

 

“Cas，你活的比我久，作为天使，你是怎么看这个宇宙的？”Doctor问他。

 

“说来惭愧，我没有在宇宙中时空旅行过，也没办法像你那样去观摩宇宙。我只为一个人用过穿越时空的能量，那确实会消耗很大，身体挺吃不消的。”Castiel想到那时候还会有人关心他，又笑出了声，“我还记得我的兄长提醒我不要碰那条鱼，因为它会带来未来的一切。之后发生了很多事，我按照上帝的指令去拯救一个人，我们把世界的希望寄托在他身上。在保护他的过程中，观察人类、学习人类一直是我进行的课程，我意识到比起恶魔和天使，人类有多么脆弱。我经过他们的身边，生怕伤害了他们，就像谁也不想踩坏花朵一样。像你一样，我爱上了人类。他们是如此多愁善感，为了所爱之物可以不计一切代价。他们又是那么坚强，就像现在，明知道Lucifer早晚会杀了他们还硬撑着。”

 

“天启的到来让所有天使都抛弃了人间，我留在了这里，成了人类。老实讲，我不再羡慕人类了。”Castiel拍了拍自己的腿，“我以前受过伤都能瞬间治愈；去年摔断了腿，卧床了两个月。人类真脆弱。”

 

“因为他们脆弱才会不断想去变强，就是一次又一次绝境中他们才一点点成长。”

 

“我知道。”

 

Doctor和Castiel四目相对，不约而同地大笑起来。

 

“你喜欢他，对吗？”Doctor突然停止了笑声。

 

“抱歉，什么？”Castiel露出疑惑的眼神。

 

“Dean。你喜欢Dean。”

 

“废话，伟大的人类领袖谁不喜欢。”Castiel不在意地嘬了口酒。

 

“哦，天，人类都如此麻烦吗。你爱他，你以为我活了那么久会看不出来吗？”Doctor开始细想自己曾多少次见识过这种别扭的人了。

 

Castiel差点把酒喷了出来，用一种奇怪的眼神看着Doctor，说：“他是男人，我也是。他喜欢女人，我也是。”

 

“你爱他。以及你在说谎。”

 

“我没有……好吧，”Castiel把剩下的酒喝光了，“在这里不适合谈这个事情，我不希望给我们伟大的首领脸上抹黑。”

 

“你倒是没想过给自己脸上抹黑。”Doctor一语揭穿，“这里是酒吧，没有人会偷听我们说话。”

 

Castiel不知为何从见到Doctor的第一眼就十分信任他，或许是他们太像，他以为他们能互相理解，也许是酒精作用，Castiel已经跟Doctor分享了太多；但也不能了，他不再是天使，他堕落成了人，他不会有Doctor真正想要的东西，充斥他整个生活的只有酒和大麻了。他有一肚子话，没有人会听他诉说，没有人不会听完之后不嘲笑他，所以他从来只是缄默，但不代表他不想说。他总是夸张地笑，发泄所有孤独和绝望，即使每天跟他打招呼的女人不下十个。

 

“这种事情，有什么好说的。”Castiel不打算继续这个话题。

 

“你默认了。Cas，人类就是因为爱才强大。你不该否定这种感情。”

 

“还轮不到你当我的老师，Doctor。”

 

酒吧里依旧很热闹，没有人会注意其中有两个人坐在前台一句话不说，一个是一直给自己斟上一杯又一杯酒，另一个只是静静看着对方给自己灌下一杯又一杯，直到那两瓶酒都见底了，前者才停止了动作。

 

“Doctor.”Castiel低下头，胳膊撑在桌子上，用粗糙的手把本身就很凌乱的头发拨得更乱。他喝醉了，不算彻底，但至少是有点糊涂了。

 

“我在听。”

 

“你说对了，我……我爱他。”顾及着周围的环境，他用低沉的声线说出了这句话。他想说很久了，那三个字折磨他太多年了，但每当他产生这种想法都会狠狠讽刺自己一把，再然后就服下一堆药片让自己暂时忘掉这种愚蠢的想法。

 

他抬头看着Doctor，他看不清楚Doctor的脸。他熟悉这种感觉，他又哭了。

 

他想起来了相似的抽痛感。女人们从他的屋子走出去，他透过窗户看到Dean经过他的木屋时，用厌恶的眼神瞥了他一眼就离开了。他笑着送走所有人后就把窗帘拉下，把门锁紧，接着就瘫坐在地上捂着脸，眼泪从手缝中漏出了一滴两滴落在地板上，吃再多的药片也无法缓和这种抽痛。他讨厌哭，但他忍不住。

 

Doctor把椅子挪到Castiel的身旁，抱住了他，像安慰孩子一样，一只手抚摸着他的头发，另一只手轻拍着他的背。

 

“我没事……我只是……只是……我爱他……但是……但是……他恨我……”Castiel想告诉Doctor他有多爱Dean，但他只能抽噎着蹦出一些简单的句子。不是从他变成人类开始，太久远了，他忘了从什么时候，他早已成为富有感情的人类的一员。他讨厌变成人类，但他改变不了。

 

Doctor把下巴放在了Castiel的肩上，在他耳边低语着：“我知道你爱他……相信我，他不恨你。”

 

Castiel没有想过Doctor会这样安慰自己，从来没有人如此对待过他，他没有把手放在Doctor的背部，只是轻轻拉着他的衣服。他忍不住哭得更凶了，近距离接触带来的安全感让他说出了自己一直以来的想法：“他恨我……Doctor……他……他不屑看我一眼……”

 

如果不是Doctor紧紧搂着Castiel，他不会知道Castiel的身体抖动得有多剧烈。他把Castiel也抱得更紧。

 

“他不会憎恨一个为了他放弃一切的天使，Cas，你是他的天使。以前是，现在也是。”

 

“……我不是什么天使……我什么也做不了……我只会拖他后腿……”他的脑袋里现在装的都是Dean的眼神， 眼泪也不停地哗啦啦流着，他不想在Doctor面前哭成这副模样。但Castiel停止不了去想这些年浑浑噩噩的日子，Dean从来不会对他冷言冷语地讽刺，他会做得更好，只需要一个不加停留的眼神就足够了。

 

他不再感觉自己对Dean有用。他留下来是为了Dean，他以为，他和Dean只剩下彼此了。但他后来认识到，没有他，Dean不会有任何影响甚至会比现在情况好更多，至少Dean不需要为了不让他缺少毒品而去冒着危险去别的镇子寻找。他一直把自己看成一个寄生虫，只是依靠Dean而活着。在他心里，他的上帝从来没有抛弃过他——他把Dean看作是自己的新上帝。

 

一开始，他怕让Dean为他感到失望，因为他不再是天使了，他当不了Dean的守护者，他弱得不堪一击；后来渐渐的，他以为自己已经习惯了让Dean不再管他。他任自己沉浸在毒品和女人的世界里，他想着这样就可以蒙蔽双眼看不到那个人的目光。但他终究是太在意了。

 

“那只是你的臆想，你不是天使不代表你就变弱了。你忘了你才说的吗？人类是多么奇妙的生物，他们会为自己所爱的事物赴汤蹈火。你为他放弃了天堂，你也可以为他变强，况且你本身就不弱。Cas，你要相信你自己。”

 

“如果我变强，他就不会再讨厌我吗？”他一直认为他是弱者，他也从来没想过再去变强。他想起Dean这些年看他的眼睛，终于看懂了其中不仅是厌恶，还有对他堕落的悲伤，他希望其中还会藏匿一丝丝关心。

 

“他不讨厌你，Cas。他需要你。”

 

“你说的很激励人心。谢谢你，Doctor。”Castiel从Doctor的拥抱中抽出，背对着他用袖子蹭掉眼泪，“对不起，不该让你看到。成为人类就会这么脆弱，连情感都管不住。”

 

“你说出来了，这是好事情。”Doctor眯着眼睛，给Castiel送去一个大大的笑容，接着拍了拍他的肩。

 

Castiel深呼吸了几下，挤了一个标志性的笑容来表现自己已经好多了，带着囔囔的鼻音说：“我们走吧。”

 

Castiel和Doctor勾肩搭背着出去，头一次，Castiel在去了酒吧后不被人抬着出去的

 

他把Doctor安置好了以后，一个人绕远路回自己的小木屋——他只是想经过那个离自己最远的房子，屋子里昏暗的烛灯让他能看到男人的侧影。

 

他呆呆地站在那里许久，直到夜晚的凉风吹到他腿打颤他才挪步往回走。

 

他回到木屋后，一头倒在床上，在哭泣之后的疲惫和酒精的作用下再加上没有习惯性嗑药，他不像平常那么亢奋，而是轻易地就跌到了睡梦之中。

 

Castiel在悬崖边一步步往前走着。他不害怕，就像他经常这样走似的。他站在悬崖边，脚底下的石头似乎随时都会断一般。他只感到自己全身上下都有着力量，他才想起来，他是天使。他俯瞰着悬崖之下的人间，本来一片欣欣向荣，突然转变成人间地狱，无数痛苦的呐喊声从山下传了上来。

 

“不……不……”Castiel想去拯救那些处于水深火热之中的人，继续向前走。

 

“Cas.”有人叫住了他，把他从悬崖边拉了回来。

 

那个人吻了他，比他对待任何女伴都要温柔的方式吻了他。

 

原来是梦。他有一点失落，但他更开心的是至少他没有做噩梦，没有梦到推他下悬崖的人是他。

 

他看天也差不多亮了，就起身把今天需要用到的武器都准备了。这个早晨和以往都不一样，他就像是要出去郊游的孩子，愉悦又充满期待。走之前，他不忘记吞了点药片。

 

他去旅馆找到Doctor，幸运的是他们出了营地之后一路都没有遇到一个感染者或者恶魔。

 

Castiel看到了蓝色的电话亭，Doctor在这里停了下来。Doctor打开Tardis的门，弯下腰，用双手做出请的姿势。

 

Castiel想着这么一个小亭子有什么的，就迈了进去——“Doctor……这……”Castiel又跑出电话亭，前后左右转了一圈，确定自己进的是这个狭小的地方，又迈了进去，“里面比外面大！”

 

Doctor把门先关紧，以防会有感染者突然闯入。他最喜欢听别人这么夸奖Tardis，他喜笑颜开地搂住Castiel把他带向驾驶台。

 

“她漂亮吧！”Doctor自豪地向他展示着自己的Tardis。

 

“当然，当然！她非常漂亮！”

 

“亲爱的你到底怎么了？”他试着移动Tardis，但Tardis没有任何反应。他去检查了电路，一切正常。

 

“看来你不能给他看你的宝贝了。”Castiel在Tardis里乱转悠着。

 

“除了不能移动，其他一切正常。”

 

“真是遗憾。”

 

“Cas，给我讲讲Lucifer，以及你们打算怎么对付他。”

 

Castiel听到Lucifer的名字，本来靠在栏杆上的背瞬间挺直了，之后又没劲地耷拉了下来。

 

“简单来说，Lucifer，他曾经是天使，后来被驱逐出去，创造了恶魔，后来被束缚住了。由于天启，他被放了出来，他找到了合适的容器，就是Dean的弟弟。他是人间行走的地狱，他不停地杀戮，让病毒在地球肆虐。传言只有Colt枪可以消灭他，Dean为此已经找了好几年了，也没找到。再者，说Colt能杀掉他的话还是从别的不靠谱的恶魔嘴里套出来的话，十有八九我觉得是信不成的，但Dean信了。”Castiel无奈地耸耸肩。

 

“Lucifer，Colt，Demon，Heaven……嗯，让我们看看Sexy给出了什么答案。”Doctor自言自语着在Tardis上快速输入着信息。

 

Tardis显示出了一行地址：“Stilwell, Kansas”

 

Castiel凑过去一看，有些激动地问Doctor：“这行地址是什么？”

 

“The Colt.”

 

“什么？这就找出来了？怎么可能？”Castiel不可置信地看着屏幕的那行地址，太近了，找了那么多年，没想到离自己那么近。

 

“我们赶紧回去吧，告诉Dean这个消息。”Castiel向门口走去。

 

“等一下。Cas，还有别的方法解决Lucifer的吗？”

 

“怎么了？”Castiel不解地问。

 

“没什么，只是只凭借一把枪去对付如此可怕的恶魔，太轻敌了吧。两手准备岂不是更好？”

 

“你说的没错，但是……以前是有办法的，可以用天使之刃对付他，但是天使在离开人间的时候带走了一切属于他们的东西。”包括他的荣光。

 

“好吧，我们回去吧。”Doctor再看了屏幕一眼用Gallifreyan写的那句话——“Colt无法杀死Lucifer，仅能伤害他”。

 

在回去的路上，Doctor一直在想刚刚看到的那行字，以至于Castiel一枪崩了在自己面前张牙舞爪的感染者后才从发呆的状态中清醒了过来。

 

“你还真大胆，手上什么武器都没有，看到感染者也不往后躲一下。”Castiel白了Doctor一眼。

 

Doctor从口袋里拿出了光速起子，在Castiel面前上抛了几下：“我的武器。”

 

“我昨天见到你的时候你就拿的这个，但我没有看到这对感染者有一点影响。你要是不想死还是随身带把枪。”Castiel嘲笑了Doctor的“武器”。

 

“嘿！它可是音速起子，它可以小规模地控制原子和分子——”

 

Castiel虽然听不懂他在说些什么，也就附和地同意了一下：“行，它比枪厉害。“

 

Doctor收起音速起子之后也就没再说话，继续琢磨着之前的事。Tardis既然用了Castiel看不懂的语言来给Doctor传递消息，说明了她不希望Castiel知道。所以他也不应该跟Castiel透露一个字才好，他不想人类失去希望但又不想让他们白白去死寻死路，他只好再寻方法了。

 

他们回到营地时正好碰到了坐在越野车上的Dean准备出去，Dean看到了他们也降了车速，本来想和Doctor攀谈几句，只看Castiel俯上Doctor的耳旁，跟他说了几句话后，不请自来地打开车门坐了上去。

 

“怎么，不跟魅力十足的Doctor多聊聊？”Dean瞥了Castiel一眼。

 

Castiel没有管Dean的讽刺，而是直入主题：“Doctor可帮了我们一个大忙——我们找到了Colt的下落。”

 

“你说什么？”Dean踩住刹车，不可置信地看向Castiel。

 

“我怎么敢跟领袖大人说假话。”Castiel很满意Dean的反应。

 

“它在哪里？”

 

“Stilwell, Kansas.”Castiel回答。

 

“我们去过哪里，但是什么也没有找到。”

 

“那是两年前了，也许Colt最近才流落到此处。”

 

“谢谢你的Doctor。”Dean得到答案后，继续开车，嘴角流露出这几年未曾有过的微笑。这些年他们寻找Colt的路程未曾停歇，但结果却一次比一次令人失望。他们将走到穷途末路之时，一个天降之人告诉他们Colt的去处，虽然心中有所狐疑，但这至少是希望。

 

Castiel皱着眉头说：“你今天很奇怪。他不是我的Doctor。”

 

“随你怎么说好了。”Dean又恢复成了Castiel所熟知的Dean了。

 

Castiel欲言又止，由于昨日对Doctor的诉说，他现在也想对Dean说点什么，但他还是最终还是选择了闭嘴。

 

 

下午，Castiel和Dean回到营地，Dean让Castiel叫了十几个人，开会详细说明了寻找Colt的任务后，就分道扬镳了。

 

Castiel很久没和Dean一起出去猎杀那些感染者了，回到他的小木屋时他已经是精疲力尽，他直接带着尘土和泥巴就躺倒在床上。当他逐渐进入睡梦中时，听到窗外传来不寻常的声音，多年来形成的条件性反射让他毫不犹豫地跳起身来，拿着桌子上的枪后慢慢向门口移动。他透过窗子看到Doctor跳出蓝色警亭，带着灿烂的笑容，朝他的窗户方向夸张地挥着手。

 

Castiel放下枪，走到Doctor的面前，还没开口问怎么回事，倒是Doctor先兴高采烈地欢呼起来：“Cas，仔细看看，她有多美！”

 

“我已经见识过她的美貌了。我有个问题，Doctor。”Castiel装模作样地绕着Tardis走了一圈。

 

Doctor扶正本身就没有倾斜的蝴蝶结，点了点头示意Castiel继续说下去。

 

“你怎么把她带过来的？”Castiel全身依靠在Tardis的一侧，双手环抱住。

 

“修好她，然后开过来。”

 

“哦，这样，听起来很简单。”Castiel假惺惺地附和了一下。

 

“是的，很简单，只是一点小问题我本来早都可以发现没想到……”

“你一个人出营地了？”Castiel打断了Doctor的话，转过头盯着他。

 

“我没事儿，好着呢，完好无损！”Doctor特意加强了这句话的语气，他知道Castiel在担心什么，他一个人出去必然是危险重重，但一千多年的冒险经历可不是白放在那里的。

 

Castiel走了过来，用拳头不轻不重地在Doctor的胸口上锤一拳，叹了口气说：“你好歹要找个有枪的人陪着你，虽然这附近的感染者已经很少了，但我不希望你出事。这次，是幸运，下次呢？你的音速起子再怎么厉害，在这里真的能起多大作用吗？”

 

“当然有用了，它……”Doctor看到Castiel狠狠瞪了他一眼后，他张开的嘴慢慢合上。他看着Castiel，想起来上一次如此关心他的人——她有着一头他一直羡慕不已而不得的红发，他记得她的勇敢与坚强，还有，他们的旅程……

 

“Doctor？你还好吗？”Castiel看着Doctor就像是有什么心事似的眼神。

 

Doctor失神了片刻后回过神来，装作无奈地说：“好吧，答应你，我不会孤军奋战了。”

 

“这还差不多。”Castiel也终于笑开了。

 

“你和Dean说过Colt的事情后他做了哪些安排？”Doctor问。

 

Castiel把Doctor带进屋子里，把门窗都闭好了才把刚刚制定的计划一五一十地陈述给Doctor。

 

“计划得不错，明天就出发，估计一个礼拜的工夫就能找到。你也去吗？”

 

“当然。”Castiel站起来伸了个懒腰，丝毫没有在意由于衬衫被提起而露出的腰身。

 

“那你小心点。”Doctor嘱咐道。

 

“会比你还要小心。”Castiel这时还不忘数落一句对面的人。

 

Doctor哼了一声，他往桌子上一瞥才注意到离自己不远处放着一个装满药片的瓶子，他伸手拿了过来，看着上面的小字，喃喃道：“安非他命……你一个人要用那么多？”

 

“不多，我还嫌不够。”Castiel调笑道。

 

“你知道它……你知道的。”Doctor不可思议地看向Castiel，他想起Dean的那句话，才反应过来是什么意思。

 

“这个东西会让我舒服点。你不要用那种眼神看着我，你找我要我都不会给你的……好吧，好吧，我保证，如果我们杀死Lucifer了，我就戒掉它，满意了吧？”Castiel漫不经心地从Doctor手里接过来小瓶子顺便倒了几粒吞咽了下去。

 

Doctor起身，朝Castiel伸手，说：“一言为定。”

 

‘能杀掉吗？’

 

Castiel伸出那只插在裤子口袋的手，本想轻拍一下Doctor的手掌却没意料到对方紧紧握住，他愣了愣，接着恢复平状，轻佻地笑着说：“一言为定。”

 

‘能活着吗？’

 

“天色已晚，不打扰你……接着逍遥了。好梦。”Doctor挥了挥手就走了。

 

“很贴心。”Castiel瘫坐在床上，享受着刚刚服下的药片带来的快感，涣散的瞳孔望着窗户，本想目送Doctor，却才想起来之前谈话时把窗帘也拉下来了。

 

他干脆就躺在床上胡思乱想开，混乱的记忆把他的脑袋搞得一团糟，但他痴迷于此，沦陷于中。这感觉，像是在泥沼里挣扎着，被拉入地狱；又像是重新拥有了翅膀，回到了家。

 

 

“我好久没这么笑过了，准确说，几年。”

 

 

不想了，没有任何一刻比现在还要快乐。

 

 

他们寻找Colt时，Doctor为了找到其他制服Lucifer的密器，就在世界各地乱跑，但他遇到的无非就是更多的感染者，连Tardis都给不出有用的消息了。Doctor不想承认这一次他会救不了人类。

 

他想到一个计划，Dean坚信Colt可以杀死Lucifer，那就让他去，在朝Lucifer射向第一颗子弹时，Doctor就开着Tardis把Dean带走。这个计划太危险，稍有不慎就把自己也搭了进去，全凭这颗子弹能撑多久了。这不像是他平常所为，他有充裕的时间来应对，但无奈于这个世界对他来讲太过于陌生了，科学无法解释和破译的东西，他也无能为力。

 

但是，之后呢？Dean知道Lucifer没有死，怎么会轻易放过他？他还会再去尝试，但他们此刻已经没有了他们认为的制胜法宝，Lucifer如果因为那颗子弹而愤怒了，这会给人类带来怎样的灾难？

 

Doctor考虑的问题越多，越觉得希望渺茫。他突然想起Tardis用Castiel不懂的语言给他传递信息这件事。

 

“你也认为，他们应该去试试吗？可是，这就是在送死……我怎么会让他们去冒这个险……”Doctor叹了口气。

 

这不是个方法，但他找不到其他。

 

 

一周后，Dean一行人满载而归，Doctor迎接他们时，心中是像打翻了的五味杂瓶，但当Doctor收获了Dean对他Tardis的评价时，他还是很高兴的。

 

战斗前一天，Dean召开了一个简短的会议，当Doctor和Castiel一起出现在小屋里时，Dean也默认了Doctor可以参与这次的作战计划。

 

Castiel把腿放在桌子上，Doctor本来在Castiel身旁站着，没过一会儿就开始来回踱步。

 

Dean铺开地图，边指点边说：“成王败寇，在此一举。此前我已经打听出Lucifer在哪里，我们可以直接找到那个街区和那个建筑。”

 

“不错，那里正好是交战地区。”Doctor直言不讳。

 

“怎么？你是嫌我计划不好？”Dean抬起头不耐烦地说。

 

“你让他们直接冲进去？这跟自杀一样。”Doctor没有注意到Castiel的暗示继续说，“我还以为你多把他们的命当命呢。”

 

“不满意我的计划，你就滚出去。你本来就是个外人，你以为你告诉我们Colt在哪里我就要听你的了？没有你，我们也早晚能找到这把枪。”Dean直起身子，跟Doctor对视。

 

Doctor走到Dean的面前，他把两人之间的距离缩小到能听到彼此的呼吸声，继续说：“我知道，你想一个人了结Lucifer，他们也只是你成功的基石，但你能不能考虑一下，他们都是你的朋友，难道就不能尽量减少伤亡吗？Cas，你让他也去？”

 

周围的人也没有敢吭气的，只有Cas轻声笑了一下。

 

“他有什么不同？”Dean回答道。

 

Doctor握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“好，很好，你真是个混蛋。”

 

“你们都愣着干什么？把他扔出去！”Dean大喊。

 

“不用，我自己走。”Doctor整了整领结，大踏步走出了门。

 

“Doctor，等一下——”Castiel起身想要追去，跑到门口时，才被喝住。

 

“走了就不用回来了，毕竟你也不想死，给你这个机会。”Dean平淡地说。

 

Castiel听到Dean的话，心就像被刺穿一般。他停住了脚步，看Doctor越走越远。他忍受不了Dean会质疑他的决心，又或者明明知道他永远不会如此选择而故意挑衅他。他死死抓着门框，上面不整齐的木头刺扎紧手指的刺痛感提醒了他，Doctor为他塑造的梦，他该醒来了。

 

Castiel回过身，低着头站在一侧，之后的战斗部署中也没有说过一句话了。

 

会议结束后，Castiel第一个钻出小屋子，小跑着回自己的木屋子。意料之中也是意料之外，Doctor就在Castiel的木屋子外等着他。

 

“Dean没有迁怒于你吧？”Doctor急切地问道。

 

“没有，”Castiel故作轻松地说，“Dean的话，还希望你不要在意，毕竟他可是伟大的人类领袖，听不进去别人的建议。”

 

“我理解，也是我鲁莽了。”Doctor突然把手搭在Castiel的肩上，语重心长地说，“Cas，答应我，活下去。”

 

Castiel怔住了，他没有想过还会活下去，但他还是应了。

 

“嗯。”

 

 

 

他们在天还未亮时就出发了，Castiel一个人一辆车，他上车前服用了瓶子里最后几颗药片后就心满意足地开着车走了。

 

他们踏着清晨的微茫走在充满死亡味道的街道上，感染者像是被藏起来一般，他们一路人没有遇到过一个。

 

一切都像计划中那样进行，他们为Dean打掩护，Dean借机会寻找Lucifer，给上致命一枪。

 

这真的是自杀行动，Castiel看着身边的战友一个个都倒下了，最后只剩下他一个人。幸运的是，虽然他不断失血，但也勉强算在这场残酷的战役中活了下来。他艰难地用枪杆支撑着，一小步一小步移动着来寻找Dean。

 

他走出那所建筑后，来到了一所花园，站在花园外，他看到了Dean和Lucifer似乎已经对峙了许久。他不想给Dean拉后腿，只在花园的别的植被中隐藏着。

 

Castiel的心一直高悬着，直到Dean终于开枪直接命中Lucifer的眉心，Lucifer也因此倒了下去，Castiel才松了口气。终于结束了。

 

“Dean！”Castiel尽力大步地移动着，如果可以他真的想狂奔过去抱住Dean告诉他，他做到了。

 

“Cas？”Dean听到Cas的声音，喜出望外地回过头，准备向他走来。

 

但与此同时，Castiel看到Dean身后那具尸体的手指微微动了一下。

 

“Dean！快跑！”Castiel大喊着。

 

但来不及了，Lucifer没有被Colt杀死，他重新站了起来。

 

Castiel所能看到的，只有从Dean腹部飞溅出来的鲜血和从他腹部穿过来的一只手臂。

 

“Ca……Cas……”

 

“No！”Castiel疯了一样扔掉枪支，忘了腿上的伤，直接摔倒在地上，他向Dean的方向努力地爬去。

 

“看看谁来了，我会好好对待你的，亲爱的弟弟。”Lucifer把Dean的尸体扔到一旁，准备朝Castiel走来时，一个警亭突然出现在他面前，从中出来一个奇怪的家伙，把Castiel一把揽起。

 

“Cas，我带走了。”Doctor快速地回到Tardis里，锁门的同时发号命令移动到宇宙里，他抱着Castiel依靠在墙壁上，不让Castiel有挣脱的机会，等他从窗外看到整个地球时才放了心。

 

“对不起，Cas，我来晚了，你等我一下，我帮你治疗。”Doctor说着准备去拿医药设备做一些消毒工作，却被Castiel拉住了手腕。

 

“Doctor，他……他死了……他死了……是吗？”Castiel泪流满面地看着Doctor，

 

Doctor没有说话，而是看向别处。

 

“我……我不相信，他不可能死的！Colt……应该杀死Lucifer的……不是吗？要死也是我先死，绝不是他！”

 

“谁也不应该死！”

 

“都怪我……我不该告诉他Colt在哪里，这样他就不会有这样的行动了……”Castiel自责地把头埋在自己的胸前。

 

“不怪你，Cas！他想得到Colt，就算你不告诉他，他也早晚会找到，这个计划迟早会实施。”

 

“但他已经死了……”Castiel松开Doctor的手腕，心灰意冷地靠在墙壁上，一动不动。他想过，哪一天Dean出任务时可能会牺牲，但他没有，所以他选择相信Dean，他一直坚信Dean会比他们所有人活得更久，哪怕他的命是成百上千的人搭在一起的。他忍无可忍的是，Dean居然抛下他先走了。

 

“Cas，我们还可以想别的方法……”Doctor在一旁绞尽脑汁来安慰Castiel。

 

“Doctor，带我回去。”Castiel只说了这么句话。

 

“你傻了吗！带你回哪里去？”

 

“回到刚刚你带走我的地方。”Castiel面色从容地说。

 

“你会没命的，你就是在送死，这样毫无意义。”

 

“我不怕死，我怕，没有我，他会孤独。”Castiel顿了一下继续说，“不，我是怕，我会孤独。”

 

“你不会孤独，我可以带你去其他所有的世界，跟着我，你不会孤独的。”

 

“他怎么办？我不能让他一个人呆在那里。如果有我，他会好一点。”Castiel像是想到什么似的，目光明亮了起来。

 

“不，他不会开心的，他希望你好好活着。他已经死了，Cas，你认清楚事实，他死了。你回去做什么，你能报仇吗？还是殉情？你死得毫无意义！”Doctor知道这是在戳他痛处，但他必须让Castiel清醒过来。

 

“Doctor，你还是没有明白吗？我之所以会留在地球上当一个人类，是因为他；他离开了，我也没有继续的理由了。”而此时的Castiel固执地不为所动。

 

“笨蛋，你又不是为他一个人而存在！”

 

“可是对于我，他就是我存在的意义。我比任何人都清醒自己想要做什么，你又何必带着一个没有心的人陪着你？”

 

“我们，我们还会有别的办法的，求你了，我不可以让你走，”Doctor冲到驾驶室，试图把他们带得更远，“我会想到别的方法的，Cas，只是你，你不要走……”

 

“Doctor，外面就是宇宙，我打开门，走出去，应该也可以离开吧？”Castiel扶着墙，哆哆嗦嗦地爬了起来，说着已经打开门锁。

 

“——我带你回去，Cas，”Doctor最终还是投降了，“但我不会带你回到花园，我只会带你回营地。”

 

“谢谢你，Doctor。”

 

Doctor帮Castiel治好伤口后就让Tardis重新着陆了。

 

“Doctor，你会找到更好的同伴，那个人也绝对不是我。”Castiel在打开门之前背对着Doctor说，“还有，我不怕死，我只怕……不是为他而死。”

 

Doctor看着Castiel渐离渐远，他的背影唤起了Doctor的回忆。

 

她撞车自杀，因为只有这样做她才会有机会再次见到他。

 

她抱着他一起坠楼，因为她绝对不会让他一个人离去。

 

她闭上了眼，因为那样，他才不会孤独。

 

那个等了她两千年的男孩，终于等到了她。

 

他这张脸所见到的第一个人，那个红发女孩——

 

Amelia Pond.

 

 


End file.
